


Souvenir

by Isaldaria



Category: H.I.M., Negative (Band), The Rasmus
Genre: Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaldaria/pseuds/Isaldaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von seinen Reisen bringt Lauri etwas mit, ohne es zu merken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

Prolog

„Lauri, jetzt komm endlich!“ Ärgerlich schaute Pauli über seine Schulter zurück. Der Angesprochene starrte noch immer gebannt auf die Gruppe traditionell gekleideter Massai, die am Gate nebenan versuchten, den Sicherheitsbeamten davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre zeremoniellen Keulen KEINE Waffe waren. Keine Reaktion des Freundes. Pauli wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, die Hitzewelle machte nicht nur den vier Finnen, sondern ganz Südafrika zu schaffen.  
„Herr Ylönen! Wir verpassen den Flieger! Oder geruhen der Herr noch weitere zwei Wochen in diesem Backofen namens Johannisburg zu verbringen?“ Endlich riß sich Lauri von dem Anblick los, kratzte sich am Hals und trottete dem Gitarristen hinterher, dem Flugzeug, welches sie über Paris nach Berlin bringen würde, hinterher.

\- zwei Wochen später – 

Noch immer schweißgebadet vom eigenen Auftritt beobachtete Lauri, wie Ville Valo die Massen immer mehr anheizte. Seit 10 Tagen waren sie auf Tour, die Dreifaltigkeit des finnischen Rock: HIM, Negative und The Rasmus. Und bisher hatte er es einfach nicht geschafft, sich auch mal die Shows der anderen anzuschauen. Er stand am linken Bühnenrand, durch den Boxenturm vor den neugierigen Blicken des Publikums geschützt, um ihn herum liefen Bühnen-, Licht- und Tontechniker, um die Show am Laufen zu halten. Fröstelnd rieb er sich die Oberarme, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung eher erahnte als wirklich sah. Er drehte sich um, blickte leicht nach oben und sah direkt in Eeros Augen. „Du erkältest Dich!“ brüllte ihn dieser über den gewaltigen HIM-Sound an und deutete auf Lauris nasses Shirt. Der verdrehte nur die Augen und wollte sich gerade wieder zur Bühne zurückdrehen, als er das sichtbare Schaudern, dass durch seinen Körper lief, nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ein spöttisches Lächeln blitzte in Eeros Augen auf und er strich sich demonstrativ über seinen nach nordischen Mustern gestrickten Pullover. Genervt seufzte der Sänger auf. „Ist ja gut, ich geh ja schon, Mama!“  
Es würde sich schon noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben, sich das Konzert bis zum Ende anzusehen. Er lief durch den Backstage-Bereich, sah Jonne ihm in Richtung Bühne entgegenkommen und beeilte sich, in Richtung Duschen zu gelangen, in der Hoffnung, noch warmes Wasser zu erhaschen, bevor HIM kommen würden. Dabei entging ihm der schwer deutbare Blick, den ihm Jonne hinterherwarf.  
Eilig schnappte er sich frische Klamotten und stürmte in die Duschräume, die bis auf Aki, der sich gerade anzog, leer waren. „Na, Lintu? Schon genug gese...“ In diesem Moment hatte der Drummer aufgesehen, Lauri direkt ins Gesicht geschaut und brach mitten im Satz ab. Dieser blickte sich, über das Stocken seines Freundes verwirrt, um. „Was ist?“ Aki schaute ihn taxierend an. „Alles in Ordnung, Lintu? Du bist recht bleich...“  
Verdutzt runzelte dieser die Stirn. „Ja, also, eigentlich fühle ich mich ganz gut...“ Da auf Aki dessen Verwirrung echt wirkte, hakte er nicht weiter nach. „Naja, vielleicht kommt das nur durch das Licht...“ Er deutete auf die Neonröhren. Lauri zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was haben wir heute abend noch vor?“ fragte er, den Gürtel seiner Hose lösend, während er gleichzeitig aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte.  
„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich eine der üblichen Sachen: Kneipentour oder Plünderung der Hotelbar.“ Aki beobachtete, wie der Hose und den Schuhen auch T-Shirt und Shorts folgten und Lauri begann, auszuzählen, welche der Duschen er benutzen würde.  
„Eene meene muh...“ Fassungslos schüttelte Aki den Kopf und übertönte dieses groteske Schauspiel, indem er einfach den Fön anwarf und sich seinen Haaren widmete.  
Als er hörte, dass Lauri endlich den Wasserhahn aufdrehte, schaltete er den Fön wieder aus und schaute noch ein paar Sekunden sinnierend auf den Duschvorhang, hinter dem Lauri verschwunden war, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum.  
Lauri hatte sich letztendlich für die zweite Kabine von rechts entschieden und drehte das heiße Wasser auf. Als er sich nach dem Duschgel bückte, hatte er das Gefühl, daß der Raum leicht nach vorn kippte. Erschrocken hielt er sich an der Wand fest und richtete sich, das Duschgel in der rechten Hand, langsam wieder auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich etwas schwer an, doch das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach.  
Dafür fröstelte er noch immer. Er drehte das heiße Wasser etwas mehr auf, er sah schon leichte Dampfschwaden an der Decke umherwabern. Besser wurde es nicht wirklich, ein nächster Schauer lief ihm über die Haut. Genervt rieb er sich über die Arme, begann sich einzuseifen und drehte noch mehr heißes Wasser auf, zuckte jedoch zurück, als es ihm fast die Haut verbrühte.  
`Na toll, jetzt hab` ich mich wohl wirklich erkältet?´ Schwer seufzte er auf, ging vorsichtig in die Hocke und griff sich nun das Shampoo. Behutsam stand er wieder auf, hielt sich erneut an der Wand fest und begann, seine Haare zu waschen. Fluchend puzzelte er dann aber erst mal die Federn und Klemmen heraus und warf sie aus der Duschkabine in den Raum.  
Die Tür ging auf und wieder zu, jemand betrat den Raum.  
„Hey, Ylönen! Heimweh? Wirst Du ab jetzt jeden Duschraum in eine Sauna verwandeln?“ Die dunkle Stimme Villes, die vor recht beißendem Spott troff, trug leicht über die laufende Dusche hinweg.  
„Nein Valo, ich dachte, ich versuche mal ein türkisches Hamam zu imitieren.“ Genervt verdrehte Lauri die Augen. „Kannst Du mir mal ein Handtuch geben?“ Lauri warf das Shampoo auf den gefließten Boden und drehte das Wasser ab. Dann griff er nach dem Handtuch, welches ihm in die Duschkabine gereicht wurde und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte.  
Er schob den Duschvorhang zurück und sah, wie sich Ville Valo gemächlich gerade seine Schuhe auszog und sich seiner Jacke entledigte.  
Langsam schlurfte Lauri zu der Bank, wo er seine Sachen hatte fallen lassen, eine bleierne Müdigkeit begann sich in seinen Gliedern breitzumachen. Er war froh, dass er sich setzen konnte, denn ein leichter Schwindel hatte sich wieder eingestellt.  
Abwesend schaute er zu, wie Ville sich völlig entkleidete, seinen Schmuck ablegte und zu eben jener Duschkabine ging, der er gerade verlassen hatte.

„Bist ja so still, Vögelchen! Hat mein Anblick Dir die Sprache verschlagen? Glaub ja nicht, mir wäre Dein verklärter Blick entgangen. Ach...“ er schaute auf den Fußboden „...und bist Du in der Mauser?!“

 

„Wie? Was? Stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich habe nur...nachgedacht.“ versuchte Lauri sich zu rechtfertigen. Er begann sich abzutrocknen. Dann zog er sich langsam an, ließ Schuhe und Socken aber noch außen vor. In der Hocke umherwatschelnd sammelte er dann all die Klemmen und Federn auf, die er in den Raum geschmissen hatte.  
Als er alles zusammenhatte, zog er sich Socken und Schuhe an, raffte seine schmutzigen Klamotten zusammen und verließ den Raum.  
Die Sachen stopfte er in seine Tasche, im Catering-Bereich fand er dann auch den Rest der Band. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, brachte ihm Ole von der RGF sein Abendessen vorbei. Ratte im Rollsplitt. Wer`s glaubt, wird selig... Langsam begann er zu essen. `Irgendwie´ dachte er bei sich `bin ich heute abend in allen Dingen langsam...´ Etwas lustlos schob er das Essen, welches eigentlich immer ausgezeichnet schmeckte, auf dem Teller umher, als der Rest einer an ihn gerichteten Frage zu ihm durchdrang.  
„...nten bist Du denn Lintu?“ Er schreckte hoch und schaute in die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrenden Gesichter. „Was bitte? Ich hab` grad nicht zugehört.“ Eero wiederholte nochmal die Frage. „Welche Variante? Hotelbar oder Kneipe?“  
„Ähhm...Hotel?“ Die anderen schienen dem nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Lauri widmete sich wieder seinem halb aufgegessenem Teller, obwohl er eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich Hunger hatte. Er spürte die fragenden Blicke Akis von der Seite, entschied sich aber dazu, sie zu ignorieren und lieber noch etwas mehr von der Ratte (oder was auch immer es war) seinen Hals hinunter zu zwingen.  
Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass er, wenn er noch eine Gabel mehr davon essen müßte, er alles wieder auf den Tisch kotzen würde, kamen auch die Mitglieder von HIM hinein, und Aki war abgelenkt.  
Lauri konnte es nur recht sein, er sehnte sich eigentlich nur noch nach seinem Bett und einer Mütze voll Schlaf.  
Endlich kam das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Sie bestiegen den Tourbus, nachdem sie noch einigen wenigen Fans, die viel Geduld bewiesen hatten, Autogramme geschrieben haben. Die Fahrt bis zum Hotel würde etwa 20 Minuten dauern.  
Im Bus suchte sich Lauri seinen Stamm-Sitzplatz, zog die Knie an und seine Jacke fröstelnd enger um die Schultern und schaute hinaus in die Nacht.  
Er schreckte auf, als sich plötzlich Aki neben ihn setzte. „Hey, Lintu: Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst: Alles ok? Du siehst wirklich schlecht aus...“ Lauri bemerkte, dass im Grunde genommen alle anderen zu ihnen hinüber starrten, so, als erwarteten sie irgendeine Reaktion von ihm.  
„Ich...bin nur irgendwie müde. Hey Aki, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Vielleicht habe ich mich erkältet, vielleicht bin ich nur auch einfach etwas ko. Ich geh heute früh schlafen und morgen ist alles wieder im Lot, ok?“ Leicht gereizt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die noch immer etwas feuchten Haare. Er wußte ja, dass sie es nur gut meinten, doch führte sich Aki manchmal echt wie seine Mutter auf.  
Nachdem sie im Hotel angekommen waren und die Zimmer bezogen hatten, händigte Lauri Eero, mit dem er sich für diese Nacht das Zimmer teilen würde, den Schlüssel aus, da dieser sich noch mit den anderen an die Bar setzen würde.  
Lauri zog sich aus, legte sich hin und war binnen Sekunden eingeschlafen.  
Zwei Stunden später ging das Türschloß, Eero betrat den Raum und schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe ein. Lauri, durch das Klacken des Schloßes sich nun im Halbschlaf (aber eher näher am Schlaf befindend), spürte, wie Eero an ihn herantrat und für ihn etwas sehr ungewöhnliches sagte.  
„Scheiße...“  
Irgendetwas juckte am Hals, doch Lauri war zu müde, um sich zu bewegen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn, fühlte seine Temperatur. „Lintu, Lintu...was habe ich Dir gesagt?“  
murmelte Eero leise vor sich hin, als er sich in Richtung Bad entfernte, um gleich darauf zurückzukehren. Inzwischen hatte Lauri das Jucken identifiziert: Eine Schweißperle rann an seinem Hals hinunter. Als Eero mit einem Handtuch begann, seinen Körper trocken zu wischen, nachdem er die Bettdecke bis zu Lauris Knien zurückgeschlagen hatte, wurde Lauri bewußt, dass er schwitzte. Und zwar nicht gerade wenig. Immer noch zu matt, um irgendwie reagieren zu können, ließ er es geschehen, dass der Bassist ihn immer wieder mit dem Handruch über den Körper rieb.

Irgendwann schlief Lauri, unter der monotonen Massage Eeros, einfach wieder ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, klebte sein ganzer Körper vor eingetrocknetem Schweiß und er fühlte sich, als hätte eine Horde Grizzlys auf seinem Rücken Samba getanzt.  
Er stand auf und streckte seine schmerzenden Glieder. Dabei fiel ihm Eero auf, der im Sitzen, ein Handtuch in seiner Hand haltend, auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen war. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Wieso schlief Eero im Sitzen?  
Leise ging er ins Bad, duschte ausgiebig und zog sich an. Eero war wach geworden und schaute besorgt in den Raum. „Hey Lintu! Alles klar bei Dir? Geht´s Dir gut?“  
„Ja, was ist denn los?“ wunderte sich Lauri, der gerade Zähne putzte.  
„Laß uns gleich drüber reden.“ meinte Eero und machte die Tür wieder zu. Lauri runzelte verunsichert die Stirn, er wußte, daß in der Nacht etwas seltsam gewesen war, doch konnte er sich par tout an nichts erinnern.  
Als er aus dem Bad kam, saß ein recht übernächtigt aussehender Eero mit ernstem Gesicht auf seinem Bett und schaute ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an.  
„Setz` Dich mal hin, Lauri.“ Er wies mit dem Kinn auf das andere Bett.  
Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er immer das Gefühl, etwas angestellt zu haben, wenn Eero so mit ihm sprach. Auch, wenn das definitiv nicht der Fall war.  
„Lauri, Du mußt verstehen, dass wir uns ernsthafte Sorgen machen. Gestern abend standest Du völlig neben Dir. Du warst, und bist immer noch, so blaß wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand und Deine Augenringe haben olympische Ausmaße. Und als ich gestern Nacht hier reinkam und ich Dich ansah, hatte ich den irrigen Eindruck, Du würdest in einer Sauna und nicht in einem Bett liegen, so sehr hast Du geschwitzt. Und Du hattest definitiv erhöhte Temperatur, wenn nicht sogar Fieber. Und Appetit hattest Du gestern abend auch nicht, denk ja nicht, mir sei das entgangen. Also, was ist los?“ Scharf sah ihn Eero an.  
Hilflos hob Lauri die Hände. „Ich...ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich war gestern nur müde, mehr nicht. Eigentlich geht´s mir gut.“ Ein ungutes Gefühl, eine Art Unruhe, machte sich in ihm breit.  
„Eigentlich?!“ hakte der Bassist sofort nach.  
„Naja, ich bin noch immer müde. Aber ich fühle mich jetzt nicht gerade so, als würde ich just in diesem Moment Fieber haben. Vielleicht hatte ich mir gestern wirklich eine kleine Erkältung eingefangen. Und die habe ich dann in der Nacht rausgeschwitzt. Oder so ähnlich...“ Warum überzeugte ihn das selbst nicht so richtig?  
Skeptisch musterte Eero seinen Freund von oben bis unten: Blass war er, ja, aber er sah nicht so schlimm wie letzte Nacht aus. Er stand auf und legte dem etwas verdutzten Lauri eine Hand auf die Stirn. Dieser hielt still, da er ahnte, dass Eero sonst wirklich ungehalten werden würde.  
`Hm, kein Fieber. Völlig normal...´ dachte Eero und schaute Lauri nochmal direkt in die Augen. Auch in ihnen war kein fiebriger Glanz zu sehen. Nur Müdigkeit.  
Schwer atmete Eero auf. „Lintu, Du mußt mir jetzt eines versprechen, ja? Wenn es Dir wieder schlechter geht, sagst Du Bescheid! Versprichst Du es?“ Lauri sah ihn an.  
„Meine Güte, Du tust ja so, als sei ich todsterbenskrank. Aber ist ja gut, ich versprech´s ja!“ fuhr er hastig fort, als Eero auffahren wollte.  
Beim Frühstück spürte er genau die Blicke, die ihm die anderen hinter seinem Rücken immer wieder zuwarfen und nach einer Viertelstunde platzte ihm leicht der Kragen.  
„Jetzt hört doch mal auf, so zu glotzen, ich bin noch nicht tot!“  
Jonne, der gerade neben ihm am Büffet stand, ließ vor Schreck beinahe seinen Teller fallen. „Wir hören es, Lauri...“  
Ville grinste höhnisch. „Verträgste das Tourleben doch nicht? Mußte das Vögelchen schon früh ins Bettchen, damit es am nächsten Tag wieder fit ist?“ hämisch lachend kehrte er zu seinem Tisch zurück, nicht bemerkend, dass ihm Eero einen bösen Blick hinterherwarf.  
Da sie heute einen freien Tag hatten, nutzen sie die Gelegenheit, von der Stadt mehr zu sehen, als die Konzerthalle und ihre nähere Umgebung.  
Spät am Nachmittag kehrten sie zum Bus zurück, der neben dem Hotel wartete. Ihre ganzen Taschen und Klamotten hatten sie schon, bevor sie in die Stadt gegangen waren, darin verstaut. Sie bestiegen den Bus, der sie über Nacht zur nächsten Konzerthalle bringen sollte.  
Jeder verkrümelte sich an seinen Stammplatz, den man für eine so lange Fahrt bezog. Die meisten begaben sich zur Fernsehecke, schon bald hallte die hitzige Diskussion durch den Bus, welche DVD denn nun geschaut werden sollte, wobei Lauris helle Stimme leicht über alle anderen hinauszuhören war. Eero zog sich in seine Koje zurück, um zu meditieren und Pauli inspizierte den Kühlschrank.  
Schon bald war es dunkel draußen, einzig durch die entgegenkommenden Autos drang Licht in den Bus.  
Später am Abend saß Lauri an seinem zweiten Stammplatz im Bus: Ziemlich weit vorn, an einem Fenster zum Fahrbandrand hin. Schweigend und Gedankenfetzen nachhängend starrte er hinaus in die Dunkelheit, den Kopf, abgepolstert durch seinen Pullover, an die Scheibe gelehnt und Musik hörend. In der Spiegelung der Scheibe sah er, daß Aki gegen Ville eine Runde nach der nächsten Offiziersskat verlor.  
Müde vom monotonen Geschaukel des fahrenden Busses schloß er die Augen und döste vor sich hin, bis ihn der schlagartige Wechsel des Musikstils durch seinen mp-3-Player, den er auf Endlos-Schleife laufen hatte, aus dem Schlaf riss.  
Etwas orientierungslos für den ersten Moment blinzelte er in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit.  
Er rieb sich die Augen, schaltete die Musik aus und streckte sich, noch immer im Sessel sitzend. Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass in den nächsten zwei Stunden noch keine Ruhe im Bus herrschen würde, es war erst halb elf.  
Mit einem Schlag bekam er eine Gänsehaut, die Temperatur im Bus mußte, während er geschlafen hatte, um mehrere Grad gefallen sein.  
Frierend schüttelte er den Pullover aus, den er eben noch als Kissen benutzt hatte und zog ihn an. Besser fühlte er sich dadurch nicht.  
Er stand auf und lief langsam durch den Bus, vielleicht würde es ja mit ein bißchen Bewegung besser werden. Ein weiterer Schauer, der ihn durchlief, belehrte ihn eines Besseren. `Irgendwie kommt mir das so schrecklich bekannt vor...´  
Nach kurzer Überlegung, wo im Bus der Wärmste Raum war, lief er zurück zur Fernsehecke, entschied sich aber, kurz bevor er sie erreichte, nochmal um. Die dämlichen Kommentare von Ville à la „Na, friert unser Vögelchen? Hättest vielleicht ein Pinguin werden sollen? Die Figur dazu haste ja schon...“ konnte er sich echt sparen. Stattdessen steuerte er seine Koje an, kletterte hinauf und zog den Vorhang zu. Dann wickelte er sich in seine Decke, mit der Hoffnung, wenigstens diese möge ihm etwas Wärme spenden. 

Wieder schaute er durch das Fenster nach draußen.

Doch nach etwa fünf Minuten schüttelte es ihn zum ersten mal wirklich richtig durch.  
Erschrocken hielt sich Lauri mit einer Hand den Mund zu, aus Angst, dass man das Klappern der Zähne bis nach vorne hören könnte. Ihm wurde immer kälter, die Muskeln seiner Arme und Beine begannen immer stärker zu zittern, es schien kein Ende zu nehmen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten ließ es nach, erleichtert atmete Lauri durch, ihm war nicht bewußt gewesen, daß er die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Aber die Erleichterung währte nicht lange, denn ihm wurde einfach nicht wärmer und schon bald spürte er wieder das beginnende Zittern seiner Glieder, welches sich brachial gegen Lauris verkrampften Widerstand Bahn brach und nun auch seine Rückenmuskeln ergriff und ihm ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen abrang.  
Schnell stopfte er sich die Ecke seiner Decke in den Mund, um jedes weitere Geräusch zu ersticken. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte am Rande seines nun schon reichlich getrübten Bewußtseins. Wie ein Phantom tauchte Eeros Gesicht vor seinen weit aufgerissenen, aber ins Leere starrenden Augen auf.  
`Lintu, Du sagst Bescheid, ja?´ Wieder erbebte Lauri, das Trugbild verblaßte langsam.  
`Er ist nur zwei Kojen entfernt...´  
Minutenlang rang Lauri mit sich, das Zittern seiner Glieder ließ wieder etwas nach, dafür machte sich eine schwere Müdigkeit in ihm breit. `Jetzt oder nie...´  
Vorsichtig wickelte er sich aus der Decke, die ihn keinen Deut gewärmt hatte und öffnete den Vorhang. Als er auf den Gang kletterte und dabei beinahe stürzte, spürte er, dass ihm etwas die Kraft raubte, und zwar gewaltig...  
Auf unsicheren Füßen hangelte er sich zu Eeros Kabine, nur um sie leer vorzufinden. Wie im Trance stolperte er weiter nach vorne, hörte, wie durch Watte, Villes Stimme: „Na, Ylönen? Zuviel getrunken?“  
Er entdeckte Eero in einem Sessel, neben ihm saßen Ville und Pauli.  
„Eero...“ bekam er gerade noch heraus, als er wieder das zuckende Beben seiner Muskeln spürte.  
Seine Knie gaben nach und unsanft ging er zu Boden, wo er, auf das heftigste zitternd, liegenblieb. Fast sofort kam er wieder zu sich, doch Eero, Pauli und Ville waren mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei aufgesprungen und hinderten ihn erstmal am Aufstehen.  
„Eero ich...fü-fühle...m-m-mich sch...schlechter...“ brachte Lauri mühsam durch seine klappernden Zähne hervor.  
„Ich sehe es, Lintu...“ Geschockt hockte der Bassist neben ihm im Gang. Der Schrecken in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich, als er Lauris Temperatur fühlte.  
„Grundgütiger...wir müssen ihn irgendwo hinlegen, er glüht regelrecht.“ Alle schauten sich um, in der Hoffnung, eine geeignete Liege würde sich direkt vor ihnen in der Luft materialisieren. Gedämpftes Lachen drang durch den Bus.  
In Ville, auf dessen Gesicht sich echte Betroffenheit breitgemacht hatte, kam Bewegung. „Die Fernsehecke! Die Couch ist groß genug und das ist allemal besser als eine der Kojen!“  
Er stürzte davon, schnappte sich Lauris Bettzeug und verschwand nach hinten. Das schlechte Gewissen (ja, er besitzt eins *g*) nagte an ihm...  
Eero und Pauli faßten währenddessen ihren Freund unter den Achseln und hievten ihn auf die Füße, um ihn auf dem Weg durch den Bus zu stützen. Auf halbem Wege wurde es Pauli aber zu bunt, da Lauri mehr oder weniger wie ein nasser Sack zwischen ihnen hing und hob ihn wie ein Kleinkind (beide Arme unter Lauris Allerwertestem, so dass dessen Kopf auf Paulis Schulter lag) auf die Arme, um ihn die restlichen Meter, trotz schwacher Proteste des Sängers, zu tragen.  
Ville hatte inzwischen auf der Couch das Laken ausgebreitet und Kissen und Decke zurechtgelegt. Alle anderen, die noch eben ferngesehen hatte, machten hastig Platz, als man Lauri hereintrug.  
Vorsichtig bettete Pauli ihn auf dem Lager, fast sofort drehte er sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an, um in embryonaler Haltung liegen zu bleiben. Deutlich sichtbar zitterte er.  
„M-mir...ist s-so...k-k-kalt...“ preßte Lauri hervor.  
Eero stoppte mit einer einzigen Handbewegung Ville, als dieser Lauri zudecken wollte.  
„Er muß aus den Klamotten raus. Und vor allen Dingen müssen wir rausbekommen, wie hoch das Fieber ist. Zieht ihn aus, ich hole ein Thermometer.“ nahm Eero die Sache in die Hand.  
Pauli, der in der Zwischenzeit fast alle (bis auf Aki) aus der Fernsehecke gescheucht hatte, damit Lauri etwas Ruhe hatte, begann, dem Sänger die Schuhe auszuziehen. Aki, der noch eben Lauri über die Wange gestreichelt hatte, widmete sich dem Pullover, indem er diesen sanft nach oben schob.  
„N-nein...m-m-mir ist d-doch ssooo k-k-kalt...“ wimmerte Lauri und versuchte, Akis Hände zu fassen, um sie festzuhalten und ihn daran zu hindern, ihn auszuziehen.  
Pauli wandte sich der Hose zu, öffnete den Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschloß, Aki faßte Lauris linkes Handgelenk und zog den Ärmel aus.  
„Neeiin...n-nicht...“  
Die Hose und der Pullover wurden gnadenlos ausgezogen, deutlich war nun das Zittern der Muskeln zu sehen. 

Sorgsam deckte Pauli den Sänger bis zur Hüfte zu und setzte sich an das Fußende der Couch.

Eero kam zurück, in den Händen ein kleines schwarzes Täschchen, aus dem er ein Thermometer hervorkramte. Dann hockte er sich vor Lauri und begann das Hemd, welches er trug, aufzuknöpfen. Panisch riß Lauri, der vor sich hingedöst hatte, die Augen auf. „Nein...b-bitte...nicht...Eero...bitte...“  
Das Bassist öffnete das Hemd nur bis zur Hälfte, hob Lauris linken Arm etwas an und platzierte das Thermometer in der Achselhöhle. Dann hielt er Lauri am linken Oberarm fest und preßte diesen leicht gegen dessen Oberkörper. Alle saßen schweigend beieinander, Aki streichelte wieder gedankenverloren dem Sänger über die Haare.  
Sie warteten etwa fünf Minuten, in denen das Zittern mal stärker, mal weniger stark zu spüren war. Schließlich zog Eero das Fieberthermometer aus der Achselhöhle und schaute darauf. Seine Augen wurden groß und rund und tiefe Besorgnis spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen. Wortlos gab er es an Aki weiter und begann die restlichen Knöpfe des Hemdes zu öffnen.  
Aki schaute inzwischen auf das ihm gereichte Thermometer. „Oh Gott...“ entfuhr es ihm. Ville schaute ihm über die Schulter, Pauli, der die ganze Zeit Lauris Füße beruhigend betätschelt hatte, blickte zu ihnen hinüber.  
„39,9°“ hauchte Ville.  
Eero zog dem schwach protestierenden Lauri gerade das Hemd aus und schlug die Decke bis zu den Knien wieder zurück.  
Leise vor sich hinwimmernd und zitternd versuchte Lauri, die Decke zu fassen, um sie wieder nach oben zu ziehen, wurde jedoch von Pauli daran gehindert, indem dieser die Decke einfach festhielt.  
Aki versuchte, den aufgeregten Sänger zu beruhigen. „Hey, laß das, das ist nicht gut für dich, wenn du dich zudeckst. Deinem Körper ist gerade warm genug.“  
Schluchzend schüttelte Lauri den Kopf, wie zur Bestätigung durchlief ihn ein Schauer und wieder versuchte er, die Decke zu greifen.  
Seufzend hielt Aki ihn einfach an den Handgelenken fest, umfasste beide Handgelenke dann mit einer Hand, um mit der anderen wieder beruhigend über dessen Haare und Wangen zu streicheln.  
Ergeben blieb Lauri so liegen. Eero saß noch immer vor der Couch, Ville hatte sich in einer etwas entfernteren Ecke platziert. Schweigend blieben sie sitzen, nur das bebende Luftholen von Lauri war über die Fahrgeräusche des Busses hinweg zu hören.  
Minuten vergingen, langsam schien der Sänger zur Ruhe zu kommen, das Zittern seiner Muskeln verebbte nach und nach. Dann lag er einfach regungslos da, noch immer auf der Seite, die Handgelenke noch immer in Akis Händen. Diesem wurde diese Ruhe unheimlich. „Lauri?“  
Keine Reaktion. Leicht schüttelte Aki Lauris Handgelneke. „Lintu?!“ Träge öffnete er die Augen. „...was`n…“ Erleichtert atmeten alle durch. Sein nächster Satz ließ ihnen allerdings die Luft stocken.  
„Is irgendwie warm hier...“  
„Eben war dir doch noch kalt...“ runzelte Ville die Stirn.  
Schwer atmete Lauri auf und drehte sich träge auf den Rücken. Aki ließ die Handgelenke los, kraftlos lagen sie locker neben Lauris Körper.  
Nach weiteren fünf Minuten unternahm Lauri den ersten Versuch, sich der Decke nun vollständig zu entledigen. Überrascht ließ es Pauli, der ja noch immer am Fußende saß, zu, legte die Decke zusammen und beiseite.  
Wieder atmete Lauri schwer auf. Erneut hatte sich, wie am Abend vorher, eine bleierne Müdigkeit in hm breitgemacht, doch hörte es heute damit nicht auf. Wie ein klebrige Woge durchzog ihn mit einem Mal eine Welle der Übelkeit und ein seltsames Spannen und Ziehen überzog seinen gesamten Körper.  
Stöhnend drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite und umschlang seinen Bauch mit seinen Armen. Die Übelkeit drückte gegen seine Kehle und immer wieder musste er schlucken, weil sich mehr und mehr Speichel in seinem Mund ansammelte.  
Wie durch Watte nahm er wahr, dass er etwas gefragt wurde, konnte aber nicht darauf reagieren. Die Übelkeit wurde immer schlimmer, er wusste, dass er sich bald nicht mehr würde beherrschen können.  
„...schlecht...“ würgte er hervor. Jemand setzte sich neben seinen Kopf, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Aki aufgestanden war. Doch der kleine Ruck, der dadurch entstand, war zuviel: Hastig warf er sich mit dem Kopf über die Couchkante und erbrach sich würgend.  
Hände stützen ihn an Schultern und Stirn ab, als er immer und immer wieder würgte, auch wenn er bald nur noch bittere Galle erbrach. Immer wieder strich man ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und die Haare, langsam ließ der Brechreiz nach und sein Bewusstsein klärte sich ein wenig.  
Er blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihm in den Augen hingen und spülte mit dem Wasser, welches man ihm in einem Glas anbot, seinen Mund aus. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, vier Augenpaare folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Aki saß neben ihm und hatte wohl seinen Kopf gehalten, Pauli zu seinen Füßen. Eero hockte auf dem Boden und hielt mit einer Hand den Eimer fest, Ville saß daneben und drehte unschlüssig das Wasserglas in den Händen.  
Wenn ihm nicht sowieso schon so furchtbar heiß gewesen wäre, hätte er spüren können, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. „Heut is` echt nich` mein Tag...“ nuschelte er flüsternd. Aki legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Leg dich lieber wieder hin, Lintu...“ Lauri verzog das Gesicht, da Akis Berührung unangenehm auf der Haut brannte. Die Übelkeit hatte nur kurz das seltsame Spannen übertönen können, doch nun steigerte es sich in ein regelrechtes Brennen, welches schon mehr als unangenehm war.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich zurücksinken. Doch er fand keine Ruhe. Mehr und mehr hatte er das Gefühl, sich in ein verdammtes Brennesselnest gelegt zu haben. Unruhig drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, wodurch sich wieder die Übelkeit stärker bemerkbar machte. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, in der Hoffnung, den Nebel, der sich um sein Bewusstsein gebildet hatte, etwas lichten zu können, was ihm auch ein bisschen gelang.  
Aki saß noch immer auf der Couch, Ville inzwischen etwas näher an ihr dran.  
„Wo sind Eero und Pauli?“ fragte er schleppend. Aki schreckte hoch, er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Lauri noch immer wach war. „Naja, Eero macht frisches Wasser in den Eimer und Pauli telefoniert mit Seppo. Du musst zu einem Arzt.“  
Arzt? Er wollte nicht zu einem Arzt. Der würde ihm ja verbieten, aufzutreten. Und das ging nicht. Sie waren doch auf Tour. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber von Aki daran gehindert, der ihn an den Schultern festhielt. Diesmal stöhnte Lauri wirklich auf. Gott, das brannte.  
Verdutzt ließ Aki los. „Lauri, was hast Du?“ Dieser ließ sich vorsichtig zurücksinken und bleib keuchend auf dem Rücken liegen, bis das scharfe Brennen wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgesunken war. Auf die Frage, die er sehr wohl gehört hatte, antwortete er lieber nicht. Man würde ihn noch für völlig irre halten, wenn er sagen würde, er habe gerade das Gefühl, wie ein Hexer in der Reformationszeit verbrannt zu werden.  
Zumindest spielte jemand gerade mit Streichhölzern am Scheiterhaufen herum...  
„Mir wird wieder schlecht...“ verkündete er etwas verspätet auf Akis Frage. Gelogen war das allerdings auch nicht, die Übelkeit hatte nur kurz etwas nachgelassen, kehrte nun aber langsam zurück.  
Er versuchte, tief und ruhig zu atmen, um sich zu beruhigen, was aber von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen zu sein schien. Wieder begann sich mehr Speichel als gewöhnlich in seiner Mundhöhle zu sammeln. „Aki...wo bleibt Eero...?“  
Der Drummer schaute verdutzt. „Der ist erst seit `ner Minute weg, Lintu. So fix geht das jetzt nicht...Mußt du brechen?“  
Zaghaft, um die Übelkeit nicht noch mehr anzufachen, nickte Lauri. Ville sprang auf und brüllte durch den Bus. „Eero, klotz ran!“, um dann ganz an die Couch heran zu treten und den Kranken zu betrachten.  
Sekunden später kam Eero angestürzt, den Eimer in den Händen. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn Lauri begann es wieder zu heben und bald erbrach er sich erneut. Eero hielt Lauris Kopf an der Stirn fest und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ich glaub, das Fieber ist noch mal gestiegen...“  
Als der Brechreiz nachließ und Lauri wieder halbwegs ruhig auf der Seite lag, wurde noch mal Fieber gemessen. 

Fassungslos starrten alle auf das Thermometer. 40,2°. Jetzt wurde es wirklich ernst.

Aki fasste sich als erster. Wir müssen was tun, wir müssen das Fieber senken...aber wie?“ hilflos starrte er Lauri an, der mit aschfahlem Gesicht und schwer atmend dalag.  
„Wadenwickel!“ entfuhr es Ville. „Das hat meine Mutter immer gemacht!“ Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand nach vorne um bald darauf mit Pauli im Schlepptau zurückzukehren. Anscheinend hatte sie Bad und Frostfach geplündert: Sie hatten die Hände voller Handtücher und in einem Eimer kaltes Wasser mit darin schwimmenden Eiswürfel. Pauli breitete mit Akis Hilfe, der Lauris Beine hochhob, ein Handtuch unter dessen Unterschenkeln aus.  
Wieder reagierte Lauri auf die Berührung, er wimmerte auf, versuchte, seine Beine aus Akis Griff zu ziehen, doch fehlte ihm die Kraft.  
„Was hat er nur...?“ Ratlos schüttelte Aki den Kopf während er die Beine auf das Handtuch legte.  
Pauli zuckte nur mit den Schultern, auch er war verwirrt. „Ich habe Seppo erreicht und ihm Bescheid gesagt, daß Lauri krank ist und wir ihn zum nächsten Arzt schaffen. Der Busfahrer weiß auch Bescheid, er meint, es sei nicht mehr weit bis zur nächsten Großstadt, da würde er das nächste Krankenhaus ansteuern.“  
Er nahm ein weiteres Handtuch und tauchte es in das eiskalte Wasser. Lauris Wimmern verebbte nicht, es war deutlich zu sehen, daß ihn irgendetwas quälte: Mit weit aufgerissenen, aber ins Leere starrenden Augen schaute er zur Decke, Schmerzen zeichneten tiefe Spuren in sein rundes Gesicht.  
Ville, der sich vor die Couch gehockt hatte, legte mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck eine Hand auf Lauris Oberkörper, drückte leicht zu.  
Wieder japste der Sänger nach Luft und versuchte der Berührung zu entkommen. Erstaunt hob Ville eine Augenbraue. „Die Berührung bereitet ihm Schmerzen. Ich-“ Durch verzweifeltes Schreien wurde er unterbrochen, gellend drangen sie durch den Bus.  
Lauri hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er brannte, er verbrannte, alles brannte. Er schrie, versuchte die Qualen so zu lindern, schrie, bis er heiser war. Er spürte nicht, wie Ville versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, spürte nicht die eiskalten und nassen Handtücher an seinen Waden, die seine Not lindern sollten, hörte nicht das verzweifelte Aufschluchzen, das Akis Kehle entkam.  
Als er keine Kraft, keine Luft mehr zum Schreien besaß, sanken sie auf ein leises Schluchzen zurück, halbwegs zur Besinnung kam er aber erst, als ihm Eero ein nasses Handtuch über Oberkörper und Bauch legte. Er spürte, dass ihm hemmungslos Tränen über die Wangen liefen, wie eine eiserne Klammer schnürte ihm Angst den Brustkorb zusammen.  
„Was ist das?“ schluchzte er. „Was passiert mit mir?“ Aki war sofort zur Stelle, als Lauri hilflos eine Hand ausstreckte. Er ergriff sie, hielt sie fest und strich seinem besten Freund über die Haare.  
Plötzlich klammerte sich Lauri an Akis Shirt fest, wie ein Ertrinkender auf hoher See hing er an ihm. „Aki, hilf mir...“ Geweitete, vom hohen Fieber ganz glasige Augen starrten zu ihm hinauf.  
Aki schnürte es die Kehle zu. „Ja, mein Lintu.“ sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Du hast es gleich geschafft, Lintu. Wir sind bestimmt bald beim Krankenhaus.“ Eine einzelne Träne rann Akis Wange herunter, schnell wischte er sie weg, er mußte jetzt stark sein, für Lintu...  
Lauri sank keuchend zurück, schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und mit rasselndem Atem einfach so liegenzubleiben, die Hände noch immer in Akis T-Shirt verkrallt.  
Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, nur ab und zu war zu hören, wie Pauli und Eero die Wickel wechselten.  
Ville saß auf dem Boden und starrte mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Kranken. `Fuck...´ Und er hatte sich noch über ihn lustig gemacht...  
Mit einem Mal steckte Jonne den Kopf in den Raum, in seinem Gesicht war deutlich stummes Entsetzen zu lesen. „Wir verlassen die Autobahn...Gleich sind wir in Leipzig.“ Er riskierte einen Blick auf die Couch. „Wie...geht es ihm?“ flüsterte er, als habe er Angst, durch seine Frage eine Katastrophe heraufzubeschwören. „Wir haben ihn schreien hören...“ Ville sah mit blassem Gesicht zu ihm auf.  
„Er hat hohes Fieber... Und... „ ein gequälter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Er lässt sich nicht anfassen. Es scheint ihm wehzutun.“  
Sie spürten wie der Bus abbremste und in eine Rechtskurve bog, sie verließen jetzt die Autobahn. Aki, der dicht über Lauri gebeugt dasaß, begann wieder beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, da dieser sich wieder zu winden und zu wimmern begann.  
Es, was auch immer in quälte, schien wieder schlimmer zu werden. Deutlich hörte Jonne die Worte Akis, immer wieder fragte er, forderte er Lauri auf, zu sagen, was ihm denn wehtäte. Lauri schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein weiteres Keuchen entfloh seinen spröden Lippen. Hilflos hob Aki die Hände, fuhr Lauri, fast zärtlich, durch die Haare. Alle blieben schweigend dort sitzen, wo sie waren, der Bus rollte nun über eine hell erleuchtete Straße, deutlich war zu sehen, dass sie sich schon in der Stadt befanden.  
Weitere Minuten vergingen, die nur ab und an durch ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen Lauris durchbrochen wurde. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit sich rang, etwas zu sagen.  
Auch Eero hockte sich jetzt vor Lauri und drängte ihn zu sagen, was los sei.  
Mit einem Aufschluchzen brach es plötzlich aus Lauri heraus. „Es brennt...es brennt so sehr!“ wimmerte er. Verwirrt schauten sich alle an. „Lintu, was brennt?“ Aki schaute ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Alles...ich...ich brenne, ich verbrenne...Aki, mach, dass es aufhört...“ Die Augen weit aufgerissen, klammerte er sich wieder stärker an Akis Shirt, Tränen liefen ungehindert über sein eingefallenes Gesicht.  
Eero und Aki versuchten ihn zu beruhigen, doch Lauri wurde immer hysterischer, wieder begann er zu schreien. Pauli schnappte sich eines der Handtücher und wollte es gerade ins Wasser tauchen, als der Bus wieder abbremste und eine enge Rechtskurve durchfuhr. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte: Eine Einfahrt. Im Licht der Straßenlaternen sahen sie einen großen Park in dem viele Backsteingebäude standen.  
Pauli ließ das Handtuch fallen, wandte sich den anderen zu. „Ich trag ihn raus.“  
Lauri, der sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, wurde vorsichtig das Kissen unter dem Kopf weggezogen, alle halfen, den Sänger vorsichtig in das Laken zu wickeln. Pauli hob ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn durch den Bus nach vorne zur Tür hin, alle Kraft aufwendend, den strampelnden Lauri festzuhalten.  
Bald erlahmte aber seine Gegenwehr, schlaff und vor sich hinweinend hing er in Paulis Armen, der, sobald, die Tür offen war, mit ihm in die Notaufnahme, vor der der Bus gehalten hatte, laut nach Hilfe schreiend hineinstürmte.  
Eero und Aki liefen hinterher.  
Der durch den Lärm aufgeschreckte Arzt lief ihnen entgegen und hielt die Tür zu einem Behandlungszimmer auf. Sie liefen hindurch und Pauli legte Lauri auf die Behandlungsliege. Dort blieb er reglos liegen, das runde Gesicht ganz naß von Tränen, leise schluchzend.  
Im grellen Licht des Zimmers hatte seine Haut eine nahezu graue Farbe angenommen. Der Arzt rief nach einer Schwester und eilte dann zu Lauri herüber. „Was ist los?“ fragte er, während er das Laken zur Seite schlug.  
Eero begann zu erzählen. Wie Lauri am Vortag so müde gewesen war und nachts so sehr geschwitzt hatte. Dass heute morgen alles wieder normal gewesen war. Und wie vor einer Stunde der Albtraum begann.  
Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn, besah sich Lauri ganz genau und fühlte dessen Temperatur. Er wies die Schwester an, Fieber zu messen und widmete sich nun voll und ganz dem Kranken: Er hörte Herz und Lungen ab, betastete den Bauch, wobei ihm Lauris Unwohlsein auf die Berührungen natürlich deutlich wurde.  
„Hat er etwas deswegen gesagt?“ fragte er in die Runde. Eero zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Er sagte, er würde verbrennen...“ Der Arzt stutzte. „Brennen?“ Er schaute grübelnd wieder auf Lauri, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Sie reisen viel, oder...?“ fragte er langsam, nachdenklich. Alle nickten. Tief holte der Arzt Luft, fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Waren sie vor etwa zwei bis drei Wochen irgendwo in den Tropen oder Subtropen? Afrika? Südostasien?“ Alle schauten sich beunruhigt an.  
„In Südafrika...“ meinte Pauli zögernd. „Fragen sie ihn, ob seine Haut brennt.“ meinte der Arzt nach kurzem Überlegen. Lauri nickte auf die Frage hin. Die Schwester reichte ihm das Thermometer, es zeigte noch immer 40,2° an. „Ich habe da so eine Idee...“  
Er schickte die Schwester fort, mit dem Auftrag, eine Frau Professor Czerwinsky zu holen. Er ging zu einem Schrank und holte mehrere Utensilien heraus. Dann zog er sich Handschuhe über und kam zurück. „Ich werde jetzt Blut abnehmen. Erklären sie ihm am Besten immer alles, was passiert, so bekommt er weniger Angst, weil er weiß, was gerade gemacht wird.“ Während Eero mit Lauri sprach, begann der Arzt alles vorzubereiten: Er klemmte am linken Oberarm mit einem Gummiband die Venen ab, desinfizierte die Armbeuge und schob, nachdem er eine geeignete Ader ertastet hatte, sanft eine Nadel dort hinein. Er nahm Blut ab, zog die Nadel wieder heraus und preßte etwas Mull auf das Einstichloch, während er mit der anderen Hand das Röhrchen mit dem Blut immer wieder wendete.  
„Festhalten!“ wies er Pauli an, der den Mull weiter auf den Arm drückte, der Arzt ging zu einem Mikroskop, welches auf einem Tisch an der Wand stand und schaltete es ein.  
Er präparierte einen Tropfen des Blutes mit mehreren Lösungen und wollte ihn gerade unter dem Mikroskop betrachten, als es am offenen Türrahmen klopfte. In der Tür stand eine kleine Frau von vielleicht 60 Jahren. Sie hatte leicht gelockte, schulterlange pechschwarze Haare, eine bronzefarbene Haut und kleine schwarze Äuglein, die munter zu blitzen schienen, trotz der vorgerückten Stunde.  
„Ah, Frau Czerwinsky!“ Der Arzt gestikulierte sie zum Mikroskop. „Septisches Fieber, mit brennender Haut. Wenn nicht letzte Woche der Auffrischungskurs gewesen wäre...Ich hätte das als Erkältung abgetan...“  
Die Frau trat an das Mikroskop heran und schaute hindurch, nachdem sie es eingestellt hatte. Sie blickte nur etwa eine Sekunde hindurch. „Ein Paradebeispiel. Wenn der junge Herr einverstanden ist, würde ich gerne ein paar Proben für die Studenten präparieren.“  
Sie trat an Lauri heran und fühlte seine Stirn. Seine Augenlider, die bisher geschlossen gewesen waren, öffneten sich und er schaute sie mit leicht getrübten Augen an.  
Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus, mütterlich strich sie ihm über die Wange. „So schöne grüne Augen!“ meinte sie. Lauris Blick flackerte zu Eero, der ihm den Satz übersetzte.  
Überrascht schaute die Ärztin Eero an. „Wo kommen Sie her?“ fragte sie verdutzt. Eero lächelte verlegen. „Finnland.“ Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Was hat er?“ fragte er fast flehend.  
Noch einmal strich die Ärztin über Lauris Kopf.

„Malaria tertiana.“

Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als sie die geschockten Gesichter sah. „Das ist behandelbar, keine Sorge. Sie sollten Gott oder wem auch immer danken, dass es die Tertiana-Variante ist, die verläuft ohne Komplikationen. Ernsthafte Sorgen hätten sich bei der Tropicana-Variante gelohnt. Aber natürlich ist die Krankheit, in welcher Form auch immer, nicht zu unterschätzen. Wie lange hat er diese Hitzephase schon?“ sie schaute in die Runde. „So etwas über eine Stunde.“ Meinte Pauli.  
Sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Na, das wird dann noch eine harte Nacht. Er wird noch etwa drei Stunden fiebern, dann erst wird es langsam sinken.“  
Die drei Musiker schauten sich beunruhigt an.  
Lauri hatte auf die Diagnose nicht reagiert, vielleicht hatte er sie gar nicht mitbekommen. „Aber was wird jetzt mit ihm?“ platzte es aus Aki heraus, der die ganze Zeit schon mit Lauris Haaren spielte.  
Verwirrt schaute die Ärztin von einem zum anderen. „Na, er bekommt entsprechende Medikamente, viel zu trinken und vor allen Dingen Bettruhe!“ Unruhig schauten sie sich an. „Aber…wir fahren in einem Bus durchs Land…“ Die Ärztin begann auf einmal schallend zu lachen.  
„Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Er wird die nächsten zwei Wochen das Krankenhaus hier nicht verlassen, ich werde ihn natürlich einweisen lassen. Wir haben hier eine sehr gute Abteilung für Tropenkrankheiten, da ist er bestens aufgehoben.“  
Sie schaute wieder auf Lauri und strahlte ihn an, als sie sah, dass er sie wieder anschaute, aufgeschreckt durch ihr Lachen. Beruhigend nahm sie seine rechte Hand in ihre und hielt sie fest.  
„Dr. Eberhard, haben sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihn sofort mitnehme? Da drüben bei mir können wir ihn besser versorgen.“ Der Arzt zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Klar, nur die Aufnahmeformulare müssen noch ausgefüllt werden.“  
Damit war alles geklärt. Pauli ging raus, um wieder mit Seppo zu telefonieren und traf dort auf Ville und Jonne, die besorgt gewartet hatten. Eero nahm die Formulare an sich und füllte sie aus, während Aki noch immer neben Lauri saß, um ihn nicht alleine zu lassen, denn er schien sich wieder schlechter zu fühlen.  
Die Ärztin legte inzwischen am rechten Handrücken einen Zugang, um ihm fiebersenkende Mittel zu injizieren, nachdem Aki dem Sänger erklärt hatte, wie es nun weitergehen würde.  
Lauri sah man deutlich an, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht passte, hier zu bleiben.  
„Aki…ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus…wir sind doch auf Tour!“ jammerte er. Der Drummer schaute ihn mitleidig an. „Lauri, das heißt ab jetzt „Wir waren auf Tour.“, wir werden jetzt hier bleiben. Ich glaube“ fuhr er fort uns schnitt Lauri, der widersprechen wollte, somit das Wort ab „dass HIM und Negative auch ohne uns zurechtkommen werden. Sie sind schon groß, weißt Du?“ Er deckte ihn mit der leichten Decke, die ihm die Ärztin reichte, liebevoll zu.  
„Aber…wir sind doch auf Tour!“ begehrte Lauri mit Tränen in den Augen noch mal auf. Zwei kullerten ihm, eine links, eine rechts, über die Wangen. Aki musste unweigerlich lächeln, mit dem Daumen wischte er sie weg. „Und das werden wir auch wieder sein, Lintu. Aber erst, wenn Du wieder gesund bist.“  
Schwer atmete Lauri auf, drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Aki streichelte ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange, die Hand auf dem Nacken lagernd.  
Für etwa zwei Minuten herrschte Stille, die Ärztin hatte nur kurz telefoniert und sich dann auf die andere Seite neben Lauri gesetzt, der Notarzt hatte schon lange den Raum verlassen, um einen anderen Notfall zu versorgen.  
Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch ein leises unterdrücktes Stöhnen des Sängers unterbrochen. Aki war klar, was bald geschehen würde, die Ärztin war aufgesprungen und umrundete die Liege. Eero sah von den Formularen auf und legte sie beiseite, als Lauri sich aus Unwohlsein auf die andere Seite drehen wollte, es aber vor Schwäche nicht mehr schaffte.  
„Aki…es…es fängt wieder…an…“ keuchte er, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Decke loszuwerden, mit den Beinen tretend. Er begann immer stärker zu wimmern und zu stöhnen, hilflos öffneten sich seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände.  
Aki ergriff die rechte, Eero die linke und hielten sie fest, während sie beruhigend auf ihn einredeten, die Ärztin befreite ihn derweil von der Decke.  
„Er soll versuchen, sich auf eine langsame und tiefe Atmung zu konzentrieren, er soll versuchen, es `rauszuatmen´ und sich nicht so viel bewegen. Einfach still liegen bleiben.“ Eero übersetzte es ihm und es war zu erkennen, dass Lauri sich Mühe gab, die Anweisungen zu befolgen. Doch war das Versagen seiner Konzentration nach zwei Minuten absehbar.  
„Es brennt…oh Gott, Eero, ich…es brennt!“ schrie er heiser hinaus, sich vor Qualen auf der Liege windend. Seine Schreie brachen sich an den kahlen Wänden, immer wieder überschlug sich seine Stimme.  
Die Ärztin setzte sich an das Kopfende der Liege und begann, ihm über die Haare zu streicheln. „Mehr kann auch ich nicht machen…“ antwortete sie hilflos auf Akis fragenden Blick. „Dagegen können wir nichts tun. Aber es lässt bestimmt bald nach.“  
Die Tür ging wieder auf und herein kamen eine Schwester und ein ganz junger Kerl, nicht mal 19 Jahre alt, der völlig verschreckt auf den noch immer schreienden Lauri starrte. Mit sich zogen sie ein Transportliege, die sie neben der Liege, auf der Lauri lag, postierten.  
Als nach ein paar Minuten der Sänger sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, gab die Ärztin mit einem Nicken das Startzeichen.  
Das Laken, auf dem Lauri lag, wurde von allen an den Rändern gefasst und er wurde auf die Transportliege gehievt. Dann wurde er wieder zugedeckt.  
Der Zivi schob ihn raus auf den Gang, die Schwester öffnete ihm vorneweg die Tür. Aki und Eero folgten der Ärztin, die dem Bett hinterherlief.  
Kurz machte der Bassist Pauli, der inzwischen zu Ende telefoniert hatte, Ville und Jonne darauf aufmerksam, dass man Lauri jetzt wegbringen würde. Pauli verabschiedete sich von den zwei Sängern und eilte dem Troß hinterher.  
Sie liefen durch die verwaisten Gänge des Hauses. Lauri döste, durch diese monotone Bewegung des Bettes und dem herrschenden Schweigen, ein, lag bald reglos, mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund auf der Seite.  
Es dauerte ungefähr fünf Minuten, bis sie die Station erreicht hatte. Pauli und Eero fiel sofort, schon von weitem, ein großes Schild an der Tür auf. „Zutritt nur für Befugte“  
Auch die Ärztin hielt kurz vorher inne.  
„Also…einer kann mit. Drei sind eindeutig zuviel. Sie werden das Zimmer, wo er liegt“ sie deutete auf den schlummernden Lauri „nicht verlassen können, die Ansteckungsgefahr wäre zu hoch, wenn sie frei in der Station rumlaufen. Wir haben her Patienten mit sehr ansteckenden Krankheiten…“  
Kurz diskutierten die drei Musiker auf finnisch, schließlich wandte sich Aki an die Ärztin. „Do you speak english?“ Sie nickte, für die anderen war damit die Sache entschieden.

Pauli und Eero verabschiedeten sich und verließen, mit einem letzten Blick auf den Sänger, die Station und machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Bus. 

Aki folgte der Ärztin in die Station hinein. Man brachte Lauri in ein kleines Einzelzimmer am Ende des Ganges. Dort angekommen schlug die Schwester die Decke des frischbezogenen Stationsbettes zurück und die Transportliege wurde direkt daneben geschoben. Mit einem gemeinsamen Kraftakt hob man Lauri, der dadurch wieder aufwachte, in das Bett. Verwirrt blinzelte er in das ihn umgebende dämmerige Licht, betrachtete durch die Müdigkeit nur halbgeöffnete Augen seine Umgebung, während die Schwester ihn bis zur Hüfte zudeckte.  
Die Ärztin trat noch mal an das Bett heran, schaute auf die Uhr. „Das Fieber wir noch etwa zweieinhalb Stunden anhalten. Dann wird es unter starkem Schwitzen wieder sinken. Jede halbe Stunde wird eine Schwester vorbeikommen, um Fieber zu messen. Etwas zu trinken bringe ich gleich vorbei. Wenn sie sonst irgendetwas brauchen oder irgendetwas ist, dann rufen sie mich.“ Sie deutete auf einen roten Knopf neben dem Bett. Aki nickte und zog sich einen Stuhl an das Bett heran.  
Die Schwester nahm die Anmeldeformulare, die am Fußende der Transportliege lagen, an sich und verließ mit dem Zivi, der die Liege schob, das Zimmer.  
Auch die Ärztin ging und ließ die beiden allein. Fast sofort verzog sich Lauris Gesicht und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Es tut mir leid…“ schluchzte er, die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Aki schaute ihn überrascht an und zog ihn dann in eine Umarmung, als Lauri hemmungslos zu weinen begann. Er ließ sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen, weinte immer heftiger und beteuerte ein um das andere mal, dass es ihm leid täte.  
„Ssshhhhhht….“ Aki hielt ihn fest, wiegte ihn leicht, wie ein Kind, in seinen Armen. „Lintu, das braucht es doch nicht. Du kannst doch auch nichts dafür, hm?“ Aki spürte, wie Lauri, der dessen Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben hatte, zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte. Deutlich spürte Aki durch sein Shirt dessen noch immer glühende Stirn.  
„Na siehst Du. In zwei Wochen geht es Dir bestimmt besser, wir können dann bestimmt bald weiterfahren.“ Durch weiteres Schluchzen hindurch spürte er Lauris Nicken. Doch hörte er nicht auf, zu weinen. Die ganze Anspannung, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, entlud sich nun und Aki bleib nichts weiteres übrig, als ihn festzuhalten und zu warten, bis sich sein bester Freund beruhigte.  
Die Ärztin brachte das versprochene Wasser, bedachte Lauri mit einem mitleidigen Bleck und strich ihm sanft mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf. Sie verließ das Zimmer wieder, um nicht weiter zu stören.  
Langsam beruhigte sich Lauri wieder und löste sich langsam aus Akis Umarmung. Dieser wischte mit einer Hand Lauri die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann hielt er ihm ein Glas Wasser hin. „Trink.“  
Mit noch leicht zitternden Händen ergriff dieser das Glas und trank es in vorsichtigen Schlucken leer.  
Dann legte er sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. Aki stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab und begann wieder, mit Lauris Haaren zu spielen.  
„Hey…versuch doch, ein bisschen zu schlafen, Lintu…“ flüsterte er. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloß Lauri die Augen und war binnen von Sekunden eingeschlafen.  
Stille erfüllte den Raum, Aki betrachtete das Gesicht seines Freundes, lauschte seinem Atem. Nach etwa 15 Minuten kam die Schwester leise herein. Sie hängte das Patientenblatt an das Fußende des Bettes, maß mit einem elektronischen Thermometer in Ohr die Temperatur und trug sie dann in die Blätter ein. Dann ging sie zu einem Schrank der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand, öffnete ihn und holte eine dunkelblaue Fliesdecke heraus, die sie dem verdutzten Aki um die Schultern legte. Dankbar lächelte er sie an, sie nickte zu Antwort und verließ wieder das Zimmer.  
Müdigkeit machte sich nun auch in Aki breit, es fiel ihm immer schwerer, die Augen offenzuhalten. Unweigerlich sank sein Kopf immer tiefer und ruhte schließlich auf der Matratze des Bettes. Wenige Minuten später schlief auch er.  
Erst zwei Stunden später wurde er wieder wach, geweckt durch ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen Lauris. Akis Kopf fuhr in die Höhe, er sah, dass ein feiner Schweißfilm die Haut des Sängers überzogen hatte. Lauri war wach, schaute Aki erschrocken an.  
„Ich wollte Dich nicht wecken…“ entschuldigte er sich heiser. Aki massierte mit der linken Hand seinen vom unbequemen liegen steifen Nacken. „Lauri…deswegen bin ich doch hier: Damit Du mich weckst…“ Betreten schaute der Sänger zur Seite, einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten naß auf seiner Stirn.  
`Das Fieber sinkt…Gott sei dank…´ schoß es Aki durch den Kopf. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Freund immer stärker zu schwitzen begann, schon bald bildeten sich aus dem anfangs feinen Film einzelne Schweißperlen heraus, die an seinem Körper herunter rannen.  
Aki drückte auf den roten Knopf, während er durch die schweißnassen Haare des Sängers fuhr. Schon bald kam die Ärztin rein, ein wissender Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich besorge eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser und ein paar Waschlappen.“ Sie verschwand wieder. Ein paar Minuten waren sie allein, mit schleppender Stimme meinte Lauri: „Boah, ist das eklig…Soviel schwitze ich nicht mal auf der Bühne…“ Leise lachte er.  
Aki, der erleichtert war, dass es Lauri etwas besser zu gehen schien, stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Bald kam die Ärztin zurück und stellte auf den Nachtschrank eine kleine Schüssel mit leicht dampfenden Wasser und zwei darin schwimmenden weißen weichen Waschlappen. „Schaffen sie das alleine?“ raunte sie Aki zu, dieser nickte. „Rufen sie, wenn sie frisches Wasser brauchen.“ Sagte sie dann laut und verließ wieder das Zimmer.  
Aki wrang den ersten Lappen aus und wischte Lauri zuerst den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, dann mit dem zweiten Lappen vom Hals, von den Schultern und Armen. Er arbeitete sich, den Lappen immer mal wieder auswaschend, am Körper langsam nach unten, um dann wieder, nachdem er frisches Wasser hatte holen lassen, beim Gesicht zu beginnen. Lauri hatte die Augen geschlossen, schlief jedoch nicht, wie an dem leichten Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte, zu sehen war. Aki bemerkte es. „Tut das gut?“ flüsterte er, Lauri nickte langsam und öffnete leicht die Augen, folgte mit seinen Blicken Akis Bewegungen.  
Träge drehte er sich auf die Seite, um sich mit einem mal in eine sitzende Position zu kämpfen und den überraschten Aki in eine innige, fast zärtliche Umarmung zu ziehen. „Danke…“ flüsterte er mit leicht belegter Stimme.  
Aki hielt ihn lange fest und nutzte dann die Gelegenheit, auch mal Lauris Rücken abzuwaschen. Dann schob er Lauri leicht von sich weg, fasste mit den Händen sein rundes Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Mach Dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Lintu. Du weißt, dass ich für Dich da bin. Du würdest das ja auch für mich machen.“  
Er legte seine Stirn an Lauris, Nase an Nase sah er ihm in die Augen. „Ruh Dich aus, hm?“ Lauri schloß die Augen und deutete ein Nicken an. Noch einmal küsste Aki ihn auf die Stirn und half ihm dann, sich hinzulegen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten schlief Lauri, für den Rest der Nacht und für die Hälfte des folgenden Tages, fest ein.

~ 14 Tage später ~

Lauri hielt die Nase in den Wind, er war lau, es roch nach Frühling. Auf den Wiesen im Park waren, wenn man genau hinsah, schon die ersten Spitzen der Schneeglöckchen zu sehen.  
„Lauri, jetzt komm endlich!“ Ärgerlich blickte Pauli über seine Schulter zurück. „Der Tourbus kann nicht länger warten.“  
Noch einmal atmete Lauri tief ein, in seinem noch immer beträchtlich blassen Gesicht spiegelte sich eine tiefe Ruhe wider.  
Er schulterte seinen Rucksack neu und folgte den anderen, dem Tourbus entgegen gehend.


End file.
